


My resistance - Tashika na mono

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Kis-My-Ft2 (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Challenges, Facials, Gangbang, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Resistance, The Author Regrets Everything
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:47:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27174724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: Hiromitsu se miraba alrededor como a niño el día de Navidad.No era el tipo de persona que vivía por atenciones ajenas, pero seguro no podía negar que le gustara tener todos los ojos encima.Le hacía sentir un poco más incómodo el hecho de estar aún solo en medio del cuarto, y apuntaba los ojos a sus compañeros de grupo, como para ver quién iba a alcanzarle primero.Oh, le gustaba la mirada en sus caras.
Relationships: Fujigaya Taisuke/Kitayama Hiromitsu, Kitayama Hiromitsu/Miyata Toshiya, Kitayama Hiromitsu/Nikaido Takashi, Kitayama Hiromitsu/Senga Kento, Kitayama Hiromitsu/Tamamori Yuta, Kitayama Hiromitsu/Yokoo Wataru, Miyata Toshiya/Tamamori Yuta, Nikaido Takashi/Senga Kento





	My resistance - Tashika na mono

**My resistance – Tashika na mono**

**(Mi resistencia – Una cosa segura)**

Hiromitsu se miraba alrededor como a niño el día de Navidad.

No era el tipo de persona que vivía por atenciones ajenas, pero seguro no podía negar que le gustara tener todos los ojos encima.

Le hacía sentir un poco más incómodo el hecho de estar aún solo en medio del cuarto, y apuntaba los ojos a sus compañeros de grupo, como para ver quién iba a alcanzarle primero.

Oh, le gustaba la mirada en sus caras.

Le gustaba la excitación en sus ojos, le gustaba que fuera dirigida a él, y era esta la razón para que no había resistido a esa locura.

Había estado culpa de Taisuke y de su continuo cuestionar su resistencia.

Kitayama nunca se había tomado bien desafíos semejantes, especialmente por su parte.

Iba a mostrarle cuanto pudiera ser _resistente_.

Al acabar de mirarse alrededor, llevó de vuelta los ojos en Yokoo, al sonreírle con un aire que esperaba ser tan alusivo como posible.

Y Wataru no falló de coger su mirada y se le acercó, al llevarle firmemente una mano en la mandíbula y al bajarse para besarle, abriendo los labios y buscando su lengua con la propia, al llevar la otra mano al borde de su camiseta y levantándosela, a la búsqueda de un contacto con la piel desnuda; luego se separó de él y le quitó la prenda, haciéndola caer al suelo.

Hiromitsu le sonrió, nunca dejando de mirarle mientras se sentaba en el suelo, extendía las piernas y se liberaba de los pantalones y de los calzoncillos también, sin necesitar levantar los ojos al otro lado del cuarto para saber qué Fujigaya, apoyado contra la pared, les estaba observando.

“No pierdes tiempo.” comentó Wataru, al levantar una ceja y al sonreír, arrodillándose en el suelo y acercándose a él, dejando que su mano pasara a palma abierta en su pierna.

El mayor aguantó la respiración, en espera de algo más.

Sentía la piel de Wataru contra la propia, la sentía hirviente, y estaba como si en contrasto el resto de su cuerpo fuera frio, y sólo deseara a el del menor para encontrar finalmente el calor que sus movimientos pedían.

“No me parecía que lo lamentara.” respondió, listo, al abrir las piernas en una clara señal de cuanto quisiera ser directo.

Yokoo rio bajo, sacudió la cabeza un par de veces y luego se aferró a sus caderas, obligándole a girarse hasta que el mayor se encontró arrodillado, empujado adelante al apoyarse al suelo en las manos.

Levantó la cabeza a la búsqueda de Taisuke, aún antes de concentrarse en la presencia de Wataru detrás de él, y vio al menor exactamente como le había imaginado, apoyado con la espalda contra la pared frente a él, el entrecejo fruncido, pero no necesariamente desinteresado en la escena en el medio del cuarto.

Hiromitsu le sonrió abiertamente, sin esperar una reacción por su parte antes de concentrarse en los demás, al echar un rápido vistazo hacia ellos, al tener ganas de poner la mirada en blanco cuando vio tanto a Nikaido y Senga como a Miyata i Tamamori determinados a no esperar su turno sin tomarse parte del divertimiento.

Y Kitayama tenía que admitirlo, ver a Kento montado a horcajadas de Takashi era una visión para nada desagradable para entrar aún más en el ambiente de esa noche.

Entretanto, sentía a Wataru seguir pasándole las manos en las caderas en una careza continua, firme, y bajar la boca en su espalda para seguir el perfil de su columna, rozándole con los dientes de vez en cuando, seguro divirtiéndose al oír sus gemidos de sorpresa que el mayor no podía aguantar. 

Ni pudo hacer nada cuando el menor desplazó la boca hacia su muslo, al morderle más fuerte que antes y al llevar las manos en sus nalgas, atacando su abertura con la lengua.

Hiromitsu se mordió un labio, fuerte, tanto que pensó que iba a sangrar pronto si no se hubiera parado.

Se acercaba a la boca de Wataru, ahora ayudada por sus dedos, sin vergüenza ni pudor, y cuando volvió a abrir los ojos para apuntarlos a Fujigaya vio cambiada su expresión, ahora un poco más satisfecha.

“¿Por qué no tratas de ser útil de alguna manera, en vez que estar allí riendo como una perra?” siseó en su dirección, y Taisuke se pasó la lengua al interior de la boca, como para darle unos momentos de duda sobre su respuesta, antes de encogerse de hombros y acercarse, al abandonar su ropa en el suelo a lado de la de los dos de ellos.

“Lo siento.” le dijo, al fingir un tono inocente. “Pero me parecía que te estuvieras ya divirtiendo, no quería interrumpir.” le provocó.

Aunque pudiera divertirse a jugar a ser audaz, Kitayama no pudo evitar de notar cuanto fuera excitado ya, pero se limitó a levantar una ceja y evitó de responder.

Prefirió, en cambio, segundar sus movimientos cuando Taisuke le entrelazó una mano en el pelo y le empujó la cabeza contra su erección; Hiromitsu abrió los labios, resistiendo bastante da tomar en boca sólo la punta, sintiéndole tender la mano en su pelo, como para obligarse a quedarse quieto y dejarle hacer lo que quería.

El mayor no se sentía en control – ni mentalmente ni físicamente – pero trataba de forzar su cuerpo a dividirse entre las ganas de empujarse contra la lengua y los dedos de Wataru y la de tomar a Fujigaya completamente en boca, de oírle gemir su nombre, de hacerle volver loco, porque sabía de poderlo llevar a cabo fácilmente, y mostrarle quien de ellos no tuviera bastante resistencia.

Dejó deslizar los labios tanto como podía, llegó a la base y subió de vuelta, mientras con la lengua se divertía trazando el contorno de las venas más de relieve en su sexo. Taisuke apretaba más y más la mano entre su pelo, tanto que le pareció a Kitayama que lo hiciera para hacerle daño, pero no lo lamentaba. No mucho, al menos.

De todas maneras, no podía concentrarse en el dolor, no con la manera como Yokoo estaba trabajando tan bien para hacer que sólo sintiera su lengua dentro de sí, y sus dedos que llegaban hondo, al alcanzar ese punto que le habría sin duda hecho gritar, si no hubiera tenido la boca ocupada.

Cuando le dejó ir ni tuvo tiempo de quejarse, que pronto le sintió arrodillarse detrás de él, acariciándole con la punta de su erección antes de empujarla dentro de él, en un movimiento fluido, firme, y esta vez Hiromitsu sólo pudo dejar a Fujigaya, aunque brevemente, echar la cabeza atrás y gritar, concediendo por un rato toda su atención a la sensación de tener a Wataru dentro de sí.

Fue a los primeros empujones del menor dentro de él que Hiromitsu se relajó, y aún antes que pudiera hacer algo Fujigaya exijo de vuelta su boca, esta vez sin preocuparse de lo que quería él.

Empujó entre sus labios, parándose sólo al sentir la abertura de la garganta del mayor cerrarse alrededor de la punta de su erección, y se quedó en esa posición hasta que Kitayama necesitó aire, dejándole ir por un momento antes de repetir los mismos movimientos, al intentar de seguir el ritmo de Wataru.

Hiromitsu quería que hicieran de prisa. No porque no lo estuviera disfrutando, todo lo contrario, pero sentía ya ganas de llegar al orgasmo, y estaba muy pronto para que cediera o pidiera que hicieran algo por él.

Contrajo los músculos alrededor de Yokoo y al mismo tiempo apretó la boca en la erección de Fujigaya, al aumentar el ritmo de la lengua.

Fue Wataru el primero a rendirse, al apretarle las caderas en las manos y al gemir en baja voz su nombre, mientras se corría dentro de él.

Kitayama se sintió ligeramente incómodo y vacío al sentirle salir de él, pero Taisuke no le dio tiempo de quejarse y volvió a apretarle el pelo, esta vez tomándole por sorpresa y tirándole la cabeza atrás, a tiempo para llegar al orgasmo y correrse en la cara del mayor.

Hiromitsu frunció los labios, al tratar de ignorar el detalle – como si fuera posible ignorarlo.

Taisuke se dobló en las rodillas, cruzó los brazos y le dirigió una mirada satisfecha.

“Gochisousama deshita.” le dijo Kitayama en aire de desafío, al pasarse la lengua en los labios como para mostrar que el gesto del menor no le molestaba.

Fujigaya se echó a reír, para nada impresionado por la farsa.

“Sólo era la primera ronda, Mitsu.” le recordó, y luego siguió Wataru al sofá, haciéndole señal a Miyata y Tamamori de desplazarle, e Hiromitsu al ver Senga al pie del sofá frente a Nikaido entendió porque Taisuke hubiera dirigido su atención a los otros dos.

No que lo lamentara, para nada.

Iba a dejar que jugaran un poco entre ellos, él no iba a quedarse sin atenciones por el tiempo necesario para que Takashi se diera cuenta que en ese cuarto hubiera otras maneras de pasar agradablemente el tiempo que no incluían la boca de Senga.

Pues dirigió su atención a Tamamori, al verle acercarse en paso inseguro, empujado con una mano en la espalda por un Miyata mucho más complaciente.

“Yuu...” le oyó murmurar al oído del menor, y Yuta se mordió un labio mientras se acercaba con más determinación, al sentarse frente a él.

Ni Kitayama ni Tamamori dijeron nada, pero el menor le tomó casi con delicadez el mentón, tirándole y metiéndose a pasarle la lengua en la cara, y no le tomó mucho para limpiarle del esperma de Fujigaya, antes de sonreírle con satisfacción.

Si no hubiera estado en esa situación, tal vez Hiromitsu se habría sorprendido por un gesto semejante por parte de Yuta, pero no tenía intención de hacerse preguntas, porque no necesitaba respuestas.

Sacudió la cabeza, devolvió la sonrisa del menor y se giró hacia Miyata, determinado a hacer algo concreto sin dejarse a la merced ajena, o sabía qué iba a perder su desafío antes que previsto.

Se aferró a los hombros de Toshiya, le empujó con la espalda contra el suelo y montó encima a él, al acariciarle despacio el pecho, en un descenso lento hacia su sexo mucho más que excitado ya.

“Gracias para haberte ocupado de los preliminares.” dijo, al dirigirse a Tamamori con una expresión maliciosa, sólo obteniendo una mueca por parte del menor.

Le tiró a sí de una cadera, le envolvió la erección en una mano e hizo lo mismo con el chico bajo de él, buscando el mismo ritmo y alternando la mirada del uno al otro, como si buscara en sus expresiones el momento correcto para pasar al nivel siguiente.

“Mitsu...” murmuró Miyata, quejumbroso, y el mayor se mordió un labio con satisfacción antes de dejarles ir, meterse más cómodo en el cuerpo de Toshiya y dejarle deslizar adentro, al aguantar la respiración y al intentar de concentrarse en cualquiera excepto llegar al orgasmo.

Pues se dedicó a Yuta, mientras empezaba a mover las caderas ayudándose con las piernas y ayudado de Miyata, que iba al encuentro de sus movimientos feliz del ritmo rápido tomado de Kitayama.

Tamamori, por su parte, se quedaba en pie a lado de los dos, al mirar casi encantado la escena frente a sí, y luego desplazó la mirada a la boca del mayor cuando vio sus labios apretársele alrededor, sin tener éxito de aguantar un sonido de puro placer cuando empezó a mover la boca en él de manera experta, mostrándole que no tenía paciencia en ese momento.

Hiromitsu guardaba los ojos cerrados.

En esa posición podía sentir a Miyata llegar más hondo dentro de él, podía sentir su cuerpo abrirse con sus empujones rápidos, urgentes, y esperaba realmente que Toshiya no contara con su resistencia, porque no sabía cuánto más pudiera suportar antes de implorar a alguien para darle un poco de alivio.

Por el contrario, había a Tamamori que se quedaba inmóvil y dejaba que fuera él a moverse, que hiciera de su cuerpo lo que quería, y no por una forma de sumisión a sus directivas, sino porque estaba consciente del hecho que Hiromitsu sabía bien lo que hacía.

Y lo sabía, de hecho, y no podía evitar de sentir su excitación aumentar con los gemidos de los dos de ellos, consciente del hecho que era por él que gemían, consciente que era su cuerpo que les estaba haciendo volver locos.

Fue casi aliviado cuando sintió a Miyata empujar una última vez dentro de él, al alcanzar el orgasmo y al apagarse lentamente antes de desmayarse al suelo, como quedándose enteramente sin fuerzas.

Kitayama tragó alrededor de la erección de Yuta y se puso a chuparla más rápidamente, más fuerte, sólo deseando sentirle correrse, sólo deseando sentir su sabor en boca, porque había llegado al punto que todo habría sido suficiente, cada detalle habría sido de alivio en esa situación de tortura.

El único gesto que hizo Tamamori en esa coyuntura fue llevar una mano detrás de su cabeza, manteniéndole con la boca en sí mientras se corría en el hondo de su garganta, como si Kitayama hubiera tenido intención de moverse.

Le dejó ir a regañadientes, pasó la lengua una última vez en su sexo y se alejó.

Estaba como si pudiera ver la luz al final del túnel, de alguna manera.

No esperó que los otros dos se movieran, ya no estaba dispuesto a esperar nada.

Echó un vistazo rápido a Fujigaya y Yokoo que se habían desplazado al sillón del otro lado del cuarto, y vio el mayor de los dos empezar a rendirse al sueño, mientras los ojos de Taisuke estaban todavía fijos en él, pero tampoco de eso le importaba mucho ya.

Le ignoró y alcanzó cojeando un poco a Nikaido y Senga en el sofá, al llevar una mano en el pelo de Kento para obligarle a levantarse.

Hizo una mueca y se encogió de hombros.

“Creo que jugaste bastante con él, ¿no lo piensas, Kenpi?” comentó, sarcástico, arrodillándose en el sofá a lado de Takashi y buscando pronto su boca con la propia. 

Nikaido no se quejó mucho del cambio marcha, y con las manos buscó el cuerpo del mayor, acariciándole con determinación, hundiendo las uñas en su piel cada vez que le mordía un labio, de manera casi animal, mucho más allá de su límite para tratar de ser inútilmente seductor.

Después de un rato, bastante lucido de evitar que Kento se sintiera dejado de lado, Hiromitsu se levantó y se giró para encontrarse sentado encima a Nikaido, al sentir su erección presionar contra su espalda, al desearla como no había deseado nada hasta ese momento de la noche.

“Takashi...” murmuró en voz ronca, al moverse contra de él.

No le hizo falta decir nada más, porque Nika entendió pronto su petición y su tono urgente.

Le llevó una mano a la pierna, las abrió bruscamente y de manera brutal empujó dentro de él, al gemir en alta voz cuando sintió el calor del cuerpo del mayor envolverle.

A Kitayama se le cortó la respiración, y se dejó ir contra de él, quedándose a la merced de sus empujones y sus movimientos, gritando de vez en cuando al sentirle moverse más hondo dentro de él.

Levantó casi implorando la mirada hacia Senga, que se había quedado en pie al mirarles en aire más involucrado que irritado por los minutos durante que había estado ignorado.

Le sonrió a Hiromitsu, como entendiendo que en ese momento tenía la ventaja sobre de él.

“¿Qué quieres que haga, Mitsu?” preguntó, al levantar una ceja.

“Cualquier cosa.” respondió rápido el mayor, el tono inseguro. “Cualquier cosa, Kento. Haz algo, por favor, déjame correr.” le imploró, al saber qué una petición directa era lo que el menor se esperaba, y no tenía la fuerza de perderse en juegos psicológicos que sólo habrían retrasado el muy deseado orgasmo.

Senga, más lentamente que le habría gustado a Hiromitsu, se puso a su lado en el sofá, tumbándose de manera de apoyarse con los codos en los cojines y bajándose con la boca en su erección, deteniéndose a rozar la punta con los labios antes de tomarla completamente, y fue sólo entonces que Kitayama se relajó, y se dejó ir a las atenciones de los dos de ellos.

Nikaido tenía las manos alrededor de sus caderas, y le apretaba fuerte mientras se movía dentro de él, con una urgencia y un deseo con que, en circunstancias diferentes, Hiromitsu se habría divertido mucho.

Cuando perdió el contacto con una de sus manos abrió los ojos, y vio a Kento cogerle la muñeca y llevarle la mano alrededor de su sexo, tan deseoso cuanto ellos.

Kitayama habría reído de su obstinación, pero seguro en ese momento no.

Tenía todavía éxito de moverse un poco contra el cuerpo de Takashi y un poco dentro la boca de Kento, y no pasó mucho tiempo antes de sentirse cerca de la conclusión.

Fue como una cadena: Senga llegó primero al orgasmo, pues apretó los labios alrededor del sexo de Kitayama y dejó que se le corriera en boca, contra el paladar, en su lengua; aún menos pasó antes que Nikaido, al sentir a Hiromitsu tenderse a su alrededor, se corriera también, vaciándose dentro del cuerpo hirviente y completamente agotado del mayor.

Por un rato hubo un silencio irreal, y Kitayama con los ojos cerrados sólo podía sentir el latido acelerado de su corazón, mezclado al ruido de sus respiraciones pesadas.

Le tomaron unos minutos antes de sentirse de vuelta capaz de moverse, y cuando lo hizo no fue más lejos del otro lado del sofá, desmayándose contra el reposabrazos y dejando que Senga encontrara un cómodo apoyo contra las piernas de su novio, que le acariciaba la espalda en un movimiento cansado, instintivo.

Kitayama les ignoró, al cerrar otra vez los ojos y al respirar hondo.

Estaba como confundido por lo que acababa de pasar, como confundido por la incomprensible realidad donde había estado echado sólo para su incapacidad de pasar por alto un desafío sin tener que demostrar de tener razón.

No se había arrepentido, difícilmente podía hacerlo después de lo que acababa de pasar, aunque se sintiera a punto de desmayarse, dejado enteramente sin fuerzas por el orgasmo que tanto había esperado.

Pensaba que en ese momento de la noche habría vuelto a tener frio, pero estaba como si su cuerpo hubiera guardado el calor de cada uno de ellos, y se sentía malditamente bien, pese a todo.

Sentía de estar para dormirse en ese punto exacto del sofá, exactamente como los demás empezaban a dormirse donde estaban, cuando oyó unos pasos ligeros acercarse, y se esforzó de abrir los ojos.

Al ver la sonrisa maliciosa de Fujigaya, hizo una mueca.

“Al final, creo que tuve razón yo, ¿no?” le dijo el menor, al bajarse y al darle una irónica palmadita en el hombro.

Hiromitsu no tenía ganas de hablar, pero aún menos de dejarle creer a Taisuke de tener razón.

“Sí, quizás es verdad. Pero me parece que mi resistencia fue probada, ¿no? Porque si es así, creo que gané yo.” le hizo notar, al utilizar sus últimas energías para sonreírle con satisfacción, antes de volver a cerrar los ojos, determinado a no dejarse distraer da nadie más por su merecido descanso.

Oh, no le importaba tanto el hecho de sentirse agotado, y tampoco la idea que el día siguiente iba a tener dificultades en moverse.

Eran energías utilizadas bien, si el resultado final era el entrecejo fruncido en la cara de Fujigaya Taisuke.


End file.
